


When I See You Again

by katconlon



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 9,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katconlon/pseuds/katconlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Still working on this. I'll be posting a chapter a week until it's done! Let me know what you think!!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on this. I'll be posting a chapter a week until it's done! Let me know what you think!!!

Liddy Walsh was confused. Not only was she lost- which the street smart queen should never be- but she was also exactly exactly where her apartment should be. She turned in a slow circle surveying the area. The last thing she remembered was tripping on the cracked sidewalks Brooklyn was famous for. As a 15-year old orphan, she was used to being on her own, but this was eerie. Distant shouts rang through the narrow streets. Liddy began to walk slowly in the direction of the shouts. Everything looked different and the streets were empty. One woman peeked out of an upstairs window and started hanging her clothes on a line. Liddy sped up. 

Suddenly, she was in the bright sunlight of a square. People filled it thickly but- what were they wearing? The men had top hats and suits and the women were wearing huge dresses. Young children ran around barefoot. Liddy closed her eyes and shook her head to dispel the illusion. Yet no luck. The people looked at her strangely as the passed. She looked down self-consciously and noticed she was still wearing her jeans and sweatshirt. She walked slowly on, trying to ignore the stares. As Liddy walked, she decided that she had just entered some street party- they were common in New York. The next clothes line she came upon, she stole a blouse and skirt, just in case. The next square was the same as the first. Now, Liddy was getting confused. 

A boy came up to her, no older than ten. He smiled winningly and asked, “Buy me last pape, Miss?” Liddy looked at him carefully. He had a thick Brooklyn accent just like her. He was in ragged clothes and had no shoes. He was missing some of his teeth. One cheek was scarred by what looked like a knife. Liddy smiled back and bent down to his level. “How much?” The little boy looked at her incredulously and said, “Penny a pape, miss.” She fished out a nickel and gave it to him. He looked at it as if he had never seen anything like it. Then his face lit up like a christmas tree and he handed her a newspaper. She glanced at it casually and then did a double take. Something was wrong with the date. And the paper itself. And the headline. Suddenly, something clicked in Liddy’s mind. She stumbled back and nearly fainted. No, no no. It wasn’t possible. This was the twenty-first century. 2015, to be exact. This was definitely a misprint. There was no way. 

The date on the paper was October 2, 1899.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if its not too good! i'm still working on it!

The little boy walked over to her curiously. She shook her head and asked casually, “What’s the date?” The boy puffed himself up and said, “October the second, the year of our lord 1896.” It was too much for Liddy. She sat down on the curb with a thump. The boy sat down next to her and thrust out his hand. “I’m Ian, but everyone calls me Bulldog. I’m a Brooklyn newsie.” Liddy took his hand and shook it once. He stood and looked at her critically. Liddy stared right back, still not completely comprehending. She stood and asked him, “Do you have anywhere I can stay tonight? I can pay for it.” He looked at her nervously and took his time in answering. “I knows a place, but its in Brooklyn- Spot Conlon’s territory, and he don’t take too kindly to visitors. Where’s you from? Manhattan, right? I’s heard youse accent. You’s got family?What’s your name?” Liddy smiled as the inquisitiveness of Bulldog finally beat the nervousness. She talked as they walked slowly through the alleys. She answered one question at a time. “Yes, I’m from Manhattan, and no I ain’t got family. Not here anyways. I’m Liddy.” 

He took her hand and led her faster through the dirty alleys. The sun was setting, and Brooklyn was not the safest place to be after dark. Bulldog sensed this, and started jogging, pulling Liddy with him. She thanked her lucky stars that she had taken track the year before, because gosh that kid was fast. Drawing on the meager remembrance of history class, she remembered that New York City thrived on child labor in the late 1800s. Newsies sold papers for a penny a pape on the street corners, most barely making enough to survive. Liddy blew past Bulldog when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. Turning around, she caught a terrified look on Bulldog’s face. He turned and ran for the bridge, shouting all the way, “It’s the Bulls!” 

Liddy faintly remembered that the bulls were the police. She swore loudly and ran after Bulldog across the bridge. For the second time that night, she thanked her lucky stars that she was fast. She hurtled over crates and boys sleeping in the streets as fast as she could. Soon, she caught up with Bulldog. He ran straight for a squat, run down building. Liddy could faintly make out the words Newsboys Lodging painted on the side. Bulldog ran around the back and into an alley. Liddy followed not a moment too soon. The bulls ran past the alley, not seeing the two small lumps behind the trash cans. They huddled like that for a moment, and then Bulldog got up and dusted himself off. Liddy followed suit, and Bulldog cast a critical look on her. He quirked his eyebrows and said seriously, “You should change. Spot don’t like no outsiders.”


	3. Chapter 3

Liddy nodded and Bulldog turned his back as she ducked behind the cans. She changed into the blouse and skirt and returned to the mouth of the alley where Bulldog was waiting. He led her inside, where she was greeted by the smell of cigars and sweat. One boy sat apart, his face unreadable as he observed her. Bulldog said, “Spot, this is Liddy. Liddy, Spot.”

The boy- Spot- looked at her with a stony face. He rapped a gold-tipped cane on the wooden floor. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards Liddy. Liddy flushed, but Bulldog pulled her towards Spot and whispered in his ear for a minute. He finished out loud, “She can stay Spot, can’t she? Just for tonight? Please?”  
Spot looked Liddy over with those unreadable eyes. She felt as if he was reading her soul. After a long moment that stretched on forever, Spot broke eye contact and slowly nodded. “You can stay the night, and then youse outta here. We don’t like nobody except de Brooklyn newsies.” 

Liddy almost cried she was so relieved. She started to follow Spot up to where she was going to sleep, but she noticed that Bulldog had fallen asleep with his hands fisted into her skirt. She gently untangled his fingers and carried him upstairs. She set him gently down on his bunk and climbed up to hers. She was out like a light.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Liddy woke up with aches and pains all over. She groaned quietly as she rolled over. Strangely, she felt a small warm body pressed against her side. No, two warm bodies. Her eyes opened slowly and took in Bulldog and a small child sleeping peacefully next to her. That was the moment Spot Conlon decided to come bursting into the room. He banged on the beds and shouted, “Up and at ‘em, bummers!” He stopped in his tracks when he saw the two tiny bodies curled up next to Liddy. She smiled apologetically and shook the two boys awake. They looked ashamed at first for being caught, but as she helped them down off the bunk and smiled at them, they grew less awkward. The little one, who had introduced himself as Rocky, couldn’t have been seven. He kept one hand fisted in her skirt the entire time he was getting ready. When she went to see Spot, she gently tried to release his little fist. He refused, instead opting to wrap his skinny arms around her leg. 

She gave up and awkwardly shuffled to knock on Spot’s private room. There was a muffled “come in” and she nervously opened the door. The first thing she saw was a mostly naked Spot Conlon standing by the window. She gasped and turned her back. “IF YOU PLEASE.” She kept her back turned till Rocky turned her around again. Spot looked at little Rocky and a frown twisted his mouth down. So he was jealous? Well that was just too bad for him. “So down to business,” she said. Spot took out the gold tipped cane and began twirling it. Liddy took his silence to mean that she should start talking. 

“As you probably know, I’s got no place to go. So I was wonderin’ if I could stay here and be a newsie. I’s got plenty of money so I won’t be a burden and I won’t bother you.” At this, Liddy stopped and caught her breath. Spot’s face hadn’t changed once during her speech. Rocky edged even closer to her, if that was even possible. He seemed to have decided that she was his new mother. Spot took this into consideration and asked slowly, “Rocky,” and the little boy’s face lit up at being addressed, “Do you want Liddy to stay and be a newsie?” Rocky’s face grew serious as he considered this. He nodded and said simply, “She’s my new mommy.”

Spot looked dumbfounded at the child’s wholehearted honesty. The he grinned and nodded, then turned his back. Liddy figured that meant she was dismissed. But Spot wasn’t finished. “You’ll be selling papes with me today, learning the ropes. But from then on, you’re on your own. You’ll have a bunk here but other than that we ain’t helping you until you prove yourself as a Brooklyn newsie. And with that, Liddy’s audience with the King of Brooklyn was over.


	5. Chapter 5

As she was tired of having Rocky cling to her voluminous skirts, Liddy gave him a piggyback ride all the way to the place where they would buy their papes. For such a small kid, he certainly was heavy. Bulldog followed along behind playing a mobile game of dice with some friends. The sound of dice followed Liddy, but she didn’t mind the endless clatter. Growing up in New York somehow made her immune to noise in general. When they finally reached the newspaper place, she set Rocky down carefully and got in line behind Spot. He barely gave her a second glance. She tried not to let this irritate her, but somewhere deep in her mind it did. But there was no reason, was there? 

She cleared her throat and started talking quietly with Bulldog, who was in line behind her. He updated her on the dos and don’ts of newsie life. In even quieter tones, meant only for her, he told her about Spot Conlon, the King of Brooklyn. To her, Spot didn’t look much like a king at all. He looked like a kid that had to be tough to survive. Of course, he wasn’t really a kid. He was at least Liddy’s age, with dirty blond hair and piercing eyes. He carried himself with an unusual amount of gracefulness and dignity, like he had something to live up to other than being killed by the next guy who wanted the throne. Bulldog told her about the long history of Brooklyn newsies, which included blood, blood, and more blood. So far, though, Spot was a very popular leader because he didn’t leave anyone behind. 

When Liddy reached the front of the line, Spot stood next to her and waited impatiently. She tossed out twenty five cents and took her papes. Spot raised his eyebrows slightly, then led the way out of the crowd. The boys around her didn’t seem to know what personal space was, and they pressed around her on every side. Spot sighed and grabbed her wrist, leading her through the crowd. When they finally broke free, Spot led Liddy down a narrow alley. They sold their papes quickly, combining a little honesty, a little improving on the truth, and a few flat out lies. Spot was cunning and quick and smart. Liddy didn’t do too bad herself. They were finished by lunchtime. Spot suggested that they pop over to Manhattan for lunch and a chat with Jack Kelly. Liddy had no idea who this Jack Kelley was except that he was one of the most powerful and charismatic newsies in New York City. 

As they crossed the bridge, Spot was silent and Liddy didn’t want to press her luck. But a few blocks before the newsies hangout, she could stand it no longer. “So who is this Jack Kelly?” Spot smirked, then replied with a grudging admiration. “Jack Kelly, eh? He’s a real good guy. We’s call him Cowboy because all he wants to do is go west, to a little town called Santa Fe. He runs the ‘Hattan newsies, but not for much longer. He’s nineteen and he’ll be rollin’ out of here soon. He’s a real good guy, you’ll see.”


	6. Chapter 6

Lunch with the ‘Hattan newsies was interesting. They were one jolly family, laughing and making jokes at each other. There was Boots, who was all around a good egg. There was Crutchie, a gimp, as his friends called him lovingly. He had the most optimistic personality Liddy had ever seen. He drew her into an intense game of poker with the boys, betting for pretzels. She won her fair share of games, filling herself up on pretzels and hot dogs. Spot stood in the corner talking quietly with Jack, shooting looks at her every few minutes. Crutchie told her all about everyone in Manhattan that couldn’t make it to lunch. She heard about Racetrack, Mush, Kid Blink, Specs, and many others. It seemed that everyone knew everyone in ‘Hattan. 

Walking home with Spot was at best, awkward. Liddy tried to start a conversation once or twice, but gave up quickly when met with one word answers. Spot twirled his cane as he walked, basking in the stares as he went by. More than once, Liddy saw Brooklyn newsies from the lodging house tailing them, making sure the King got home safe. And he did, just as the sun was setting. 

They entered the house together and went their separate ways. Liddy went to see Rocky and Bulldog and all the little kids, and Spot went to talk to his second, an intimidating guy named Olly. That discussion was cut short, however, when a few little kiddies shyly walked up to him and brought him back to their group. Rocky was already fast asleep in Liddy’s lap, and Bulldog was close to sleep too. Spot sat cross legged on the floor, and was immediately jumped on by little kids. He wrestled them playfully for a moment before sitting up and resuming his dignified stance. Little Huey, who was playing with Liddy’s hair, asked in a sweet little voice, “Story, mommy?” Spot looked surprised that everyone had picked that up so quickly, but he reined it in quickly. He looked at Liddy slightly mockingly. “So youse our mommy now, are you?” Liddy glared at him sharply and he backed off, at least temporarily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos!!!  
> or i refuse to post more :)


	7. Chapter 7

“Once upon a time,” Liddy began, “There was an old man who lived in a poor village. His name was Jerome. Now, he was a woodcarver, and he was happy except for one thing. He had no children. This made him very sad, so he carved a small puppet and wished with all his heart that the boy, named Pinocchio, would become a real boy. That night while Jerome was sleeping, a blue fairy came and brought Pinocchio to life. She told him that if he could prove that he was a good boy, he would become a real boy, rather than being made of wood. Where Jerome woke up and found Pinocchio to be alive, he was overcome with happiness. He sent his new son off to school with the warning not to talk to anybody on the way. However, Pinocchio started talking to some men, who kidnapped him and sold him to the circus. He escaped and went back to Jerome.

“Some time later, the men came and kidnapped him once again. They sold him again and he was taken to a wonderful island with chocolate and candy and no responsibilities. He forgot all about Jerome, and became wicked. Meanwhile, Jerome was frantically trying to find his son. The boat he was on capsized in a storm, and Jerome thought his life was over. Suddenly, a giant whale came and swallowed up him and his boat! He spent two nights in there, waiting for his death. 

“Meanwhile, Pinocchio was regretting his fun. One day, donkey ears sprouted out of his head! He fled the island with his best friend Jiminy Cricket. They walked along the bottom of the ocean and suddenly they came upon a giant whale! It was the very same whale that had swallowed Jerome. The whale swallowed Pinocchio and Jiminy as well, and father and son were reunited. At that very moment, the whale gave a moan, then a groan, and he sneezed them out. The only problem was that Jerome couldn’t swim. Pinocchio sacrificed himself to save his father. The blue fairy appeared and said,’Pinocchio, you have proved yourself good at heart. Be the real boy you always to be.’ And Pinocchio lived! Jerome finally had the flesh and blood son he always wanted. And they lived happily ever after.”

As Libby exited her storytelling trance, she noticed that a good number of the older boys had gathered around to listen, too. Even Spot appeared to have listened. Most of the little ‘uns were asleep. She smiled bashfully and it seemed that even the King of Brooklyn couldn’t find a bitter retort to her story. She stood up carrying Rocky up the stairs quietly. The rest of the boys followed, the older ones carrying the younger ones. Liddy got up into her bunk with Rocky, and was asleep in seconds.


	8. Chapter 8

Liddy was woken abruptly by a scream. She leapt out of bed and tiptoed to find out what was happening. The rest of the boys just muttered and rolled over in their sleep. Liddy snuck down the hallway to Spot’s personal room, where the screaming was still going on. She opened the door cautiously, and walked over to Spot’s bed. He was obviously having a nightmare, and he was writhing around. Liddy put a careful hand on his shoulder and shook it gently. He sat bolt upright, and lashed out blindly. Liddy picked to avoid getting punched, then wrapped her hands around Spot’s wrists. His screams turned to moans, and he laid back down and buried his face in his pillow. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, the King of Brooklyn was crying. 

Liddy felt her eyes widen, shocked at this change of character. He sniffed one last time, then wiped his eyes and sat up. Liddy was unprepared for the wrath in his eyes. “You tell anyone what happened and I’ll… I’ll…soak you!” Liddy rolled her eyes and said, “Give it a rest, Spot. I’m not here to dethrone you and that bitter tough guy attitude isn’t gonna work on me. I already saw the real you.” Spot looked terrified at the thought. Liddy rolled her eyes and began to stand up. As she turned away, Spot’s voice sounded behind her, timid for once. “Liddy?” She turned and crossed her arms, waiting for the next part. “Will you tell me that story again?” And she did. And by the time the story was over, Spot was fast asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Spot barely made eye contact with Liddy. The little ‘uns were clamoring for her attention, and a few of the older boys even came over to introduce themselves. One that stood out particularly was a boy maybe two years older than herself that was scarred all over. Bulldog whispered in her ear that his name was Rooney and he had come in not long before Liddy. He was a victim of both child abuse and gangs. Everyone avoided him because there were rumors that he had killed many men. One for every scar, some claimed. Now of course that wasn’t true, but there did seem to be some dangerous quality about him. He didn’t approach Liddy, just stared at her from the corner of the room. 

She tried to ignore him, but she found herself looking at him out of the corner of her eye. He never took his eyes off her. She was grateful when the breakfast bell rang and the newsies stampeded out of the house. Somehow, she ended up sitting next to Spot at breakfast. He ignored her completely, immersing himself in conversation with Ollie. Liddy sat quietly, picking at her food. She wrapped the rest of her sandwich in a napkin to save for later. She pushed her chair back and headed out the door. She got her papes early, and headed out to the docks. She sat quietly for a moment. 

All of a sudden, she felt a warm breeze down the back of her blouse. She turned around to see a boy, older than her, leaning over her with a smile. “Excuse me, sweetheart,” he said, sweeping his hat off his head. She gave a suspicious look back and rose. He backed up, and she walked away. Looking back a moment later, she saw he was still following her. She sped up, weaving through the crowded Brooklyn Bridge. As soon as he was out of sight, she ran as fast as she could and turned into an alley. However, it appeared that the boy had seen her. He followed her in, trapping her against the wall. He smiled sinisterly and said in a voice as soft as a cat’s purr, “We haven’t been introduced, have we? My name’s Morris Delancey. And you, sweet face?” At the sound of his name, Liddy knew she was in trouble. The ‘Hattan newsies had shared stories of the Delancey brothers, as ruthless as they were stupid, which appeared to be quite a large amount. Liddy knew she was in deep, deep trouble.


	10. Chapter 10

Spot Conlon was just about done shifting papes when Rocky showed up with his selling partner. By the look on little Rocky’s face, Spot could tell the news had something to do with that goddamned girl newsie who had been adopted as the little ‘uns mother. She baffled Spot endlessly. She was literally a walking contradiction, much like himself. She was a mother to orphans and a wicked knife fighter. He had pressed a switchblade into her palm the day before, and she had thrown it with deadly accuracy at a tree. It took them ten minutes to pull it out. Spot just didn’t get it. 

Rocky jumped into Spot’s arms and said frantically, “Mommy’s missing and Ollie saw Morris Delancey on our turf this morning. I’m scared!” Spot put the child down and swore under his breath. It was bad enough that the Delancey brothers were on his turf, but it was another thing altogether that it was Morris. Oscar was more of the soak ‘em brother, but Morris had a reputation for liking pretty girls. Spot waved some of his newsies over and sent them out to search for Morris and Liddy. 

Ten minutes into the search, Spot heard two voices coming from an adjacent alley. One was silky like a lion’s purr, and one was high and angry. Liddy and Morris. Spot fingered his beloved cane, thinking about the ways he would soak Delancey when he was caught. He turned the corner, and saw a sight that made his blood run cold. Morris was waiting for him, one hand around Liddy’s waist and one holding a switchblade to her throat. Liddy’s eyes widened, and she mouthed the word “go” to Spot. Spot shook his head. 

By this time, nearly a dozen newsies, Brooklyn and Manhattan, had gathered at the entrance to the alley. Morris had figured that he wasn’t escaping from this without a good soaking, and he broadcasted his voice for all to hear. “If I can’t have her, I’ll make sure nobody wants her ever again.” And without preamble, he took the switchblade from her throat and cut her face from temple to chin. The newsies could take it no longer. They pressed forwards, surging to where Morris was trying desperately to escape. Spot ran over to Liddy and gathered her up in his arms. He rushed her back to the home and laid her gently on his bed. The blood from her face had run into her hair, stiffening it. She looked at him once, then promptly became unconscious.


	11. Chapter 11

Liddy felt like she had been run over by a train. Keeping her eyes closed, she listened carefully to the world around her. Someone was breathing quietly nearby, and she could hear heavy boots on the stairs. Cautiously, Liddy opened one eye slightly. Spot Conlon was sleeping in a chair in the corner daylight was streaming through the window. Finally, Liddy tested her cheek. She winced, then thought about it. Morris had been right. Nobody would ever want her now, except maybe Rooney. So much gone. Liddy felt tears begin to roll down her cheeks and she wiped them away impatiently. 

Spot was beside her bed in a instant. He looked confused to see her crying. She tried to shake off the irrational tears and sit up. Surprisingly, Spot laid a gentle hand on her back and helped her sit. Liddy put her face in her hands and sat curled up like that for a while. Spot never left. After a while, though, he must have begun to get worried. He leaned down and pried her hands off her face. He asked quietly, “What’s wrong?” Liddy shook her head once to clear her thoughts, then said to Spot miserably, “Morris was right.” 

Spot realized what the problem was in that moment. She thought that because of her scar, nobody would be able to love her. Well, that just wasn’t true. His thoughts were becoming more and more muddled. She was beautiful- what was she thinking? Someone who really loved her wouldn’t care. And right now, Spot didn’t care. Good lord, what had she done to him? He couldn’t believe it, but there was one simple fact in his life that refused to be ignored any longer:

Spot Conlon was in love with Liddy Walsh.


	12. Chapter 12

Spot stumbled back from Liddy, eyes wide open but seeing nothing. Liddy didn’t appear to notice. Finally, she said quietly, “Say something, Spot.” Spot didn’t know what to say. Liddy rolled over and sat up, staring at him. He stared back. She stood up slowly as if not to scare him. She walked over until she was not two feet from him. Her face contorted. “So now I’m a monster like Rooney. I’m the Elephant man reincarnated.” Spot didn’t know who that was, but he figured it out. He shook his head frantically. She curled up on the bed, real sobs shaking her frame. 

Spot was out of his depth. He cracked open the door and pulled Rocky in. Many newsies had been waiting outside the door to inquire how she was doing. Even some kid from ‘Hattan was there waiting to bring back news. It seemed the whole city was in love with Liddy. Spot closed the door behind Rocky, murmuring “she’s fine” all the while. Rocky, upon seeing his sort of mother, ran over to her and put his small arms around her. Spot, feeling useless for the first time in his life, sat in the corner with the distinct air of someone who is snubbed. 

Eventually, Spot fell asleep in the chair again. Rocky stayed the whole night. At first light, Spot shook Liddy awake and helped her up. No matter how bad she was feeling, they both knew she couldn’t afford to miss a day of selling. Breakfast was especially awkward, seeing as how everyone crowded around Liddy and ignored Spot. Liddy pulled her hair over the angry sore and looked at her shoes. When breakfast was finally over, it was a relief. Liddy went up to her bunk, and found a new blouse and skirt waiting for her. The messy note said “get well soon. from the ‘Hattan newsies.” Liddy smiled slightly, wincing as it stretched her cut. She changed and did her hair so it hid the cut. She didn’t need the pity party. She needed to find Morris Delancey and hurt him as badly as he had hurt her. With a sure feeling in her heart, she walked out of the house and down the street. Yes, today she would make Delancey pay.


	13. Chapter 13

Liddy got her papes first thing and headed towards Manhattan. She was halfway across the bridge when she sensed two people behind her. She slowly and casually reached for the waistline of her skirt. Still walking, she opened the switchblade carefully. Turning like a flash, she lashed out at the two people following her. They jumped on her and grabbed her wrists. Only then did she notice that they looked familiar. Very, very familiar. As in, they slept in the same room every night. Rooney and Ollie. Oh boy. Liddy flushed magenta and stammered out an apology. They smiled and let her go. She waved goodbye and continued on her way. The only thing was that they kept walking with her. She turned to confront them. “Why exactly are you following me?” 

They mumbled something about Spot asking them to watch her and keep her out of trouble. Liddy rolled her eyes and tried to ignore her guard dogs as she walked towards the ‘Hattan house. When she got there, the boys were juts coming out for the day. A few of them caught sight of her and walked right on past. A few hung back looking warily at her guards. And a few, like Crutchie, came over to see how she was doing. They didn’t seem to care about Rooney and Ollie. Even Racetrack came over, even though he had never met her. After inquiring about her health and making a few wisecracks, he convinced Ollie to play poker with him. Racetrack was an incorrigible gambler. Rooney stayed with Liddy, like a shadow. 

The morning was fun. She followed the newsies to get their papes, and walked over to Sheepshead with Racetrack. He was a very easygoing newsie, and didn’t comment on her face. For that, she was grateful. Rooney followed them still, but at least Ollie had split and gone back to Brooklyn.

Racetrack gave her the full tour of Sheepshead, and she sat and watched while he gambled away his meager earnings betting on the horse races. Then, she bade farewell and headed further into Brooklyn to sell papes. All hundred were hone quickly, and she stopped to grab a bagel in a nearby restaurant. While she was waiting, she saw two dirty faces pressed to the window. Sighing, she took he bagel and went towards the kids. They looked up at her with a mixture of hope and resignation. She split the bagel in two and handed half to each kid. More kids started pouring in, and Liddy sighed internally. She set aside the money for food and papes, then took the rest inside. It was only a little bit of money, but things were cheap compared to modern standards. She bought more bagels and candies and took them outside. Handing them out, she realized these kids were newsies without even part of a bed to their name. So this was what it was like in New York City. Keep up you’re done.


	14. Chapter 14

Liddy was sick of being followed. Every day this week, someone had followed her from the time she left the house to the time she came back at night. Not only that, but she had consistently been chased out of certain areas of the city by well meaning newsies. They told her it was “too dangerous” for her to be out on her own. She rolled her eyes and let herself be led away. 

Finally at her breaking point, Liddy stole a pair of pants, a shirt, and a pair of shoes. That night when everyone was sleeping, she bound her chest for the first time. It hurt, but if it meant getting Brooklyn and Manhattan off her back, it was worth it. At breakfast, nobody noticed. In the corned she talked to Spot and he agreed to leave her alone, believing that she was going to ‘Hattan to see the boys. She walked down to get her papes, then snuck back into the house. She used the only private bathroom and changed into the pants and shirt. She tucked her hair up into her hat and went on her merry way, whistling as she enjoyed her newfound freedom. 

As Liddy passed her bed, she noticed something shiny on her bed. A new pocketknife from Spot. She smiled, tucked it in her pocket, and walked out with her papes. 

It took longer to sell her papes because she was getting a late start, but she managed to mostly clear out by lunchtime. As per custom, she headed towards the restaurant. The homeless newsies were counting on her. As she walked and peddled her papes, she noticed quite a few newsies in the shadows looking at her and murmuring uneasily. She ignored them, and walked inside. She bought her bagels and passed them out. Heading towards the house, Liddy watched the Brooklyn newsies follow her all the way back. She knocked on the door, and a window opened above her. Spot. He saw her and climbed down the fire escape. His boys followed him and took a place behind them. 

Oh. They didn’t realize it was Liddy. They were too far away to see her scar, so she looked like an invader from one of the other boroughs. Spot said with a dignified air, “Well hello there.” Liddy remained silent, relishing the thought of surprising the infallible King of Brooklyn. He paced closer, and she kept her scarred side averted. Spot smiled a falsely friendly smile and said serenely, “I don’t know who you are, so I’m gonna be nice. You have ten seconds to scram or we’re gonna give you the soakin’ of your life.”  
And real serenely, Liddy turned to face him fully and said, “You wouldn’t do that to me, would you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! girl power!


	15. Chapter 15

Spot stumbled back into the crowd of newsies. His face showed a range of emotions, from horror to grudging admiration. Quickly, he composed himself and came to stand right in front of her. He was a good three inches taller than her. She looked into his face, refusing to blink as he towered over her. He looked… confused. There was no other way to put it. Trying to defuse the tension, Liddy smiled and turned in a slow circle. “How do I look?” Spot glowered at her, but still said nothing. That was a bad sign. 

The other boys reacted very differently. They crowed and cheered and catcalled, throwing their hats in the air and mock bowing to her. They seemed excited, partially because it made her one of them, and partially because they wouldn’t have to take turns watching her anymore. Spot melted into the crowd, his eyes promising that he was not done with her. She gave him a cold stare back and he disappeared. The boys surrounded her, already seeming to forget that she was girl. They slapped her on the back and offered a puff on their cigar. They seemed to celebrate her coming over to the dark side. 

The celebration lasted until supper. Spot stood in the corner the whole time, eating and pointedly not looking at Liddy. The boys seemed to be intent on giving her a cool name. And of course, it had to have something to do with the stupid scar. The top choices were Scurry (which was vetoed as soon as it was suggested), Beetle, or Ice. Little Rocky suggested Ice, and it just seemed to stick. Even better, it was neither a girl’s name nor a boy’s name. And best of all, it had nothing to do with the scar. 

That evening, Liddy unbound her chest and changed back into her skirt. It was just more comfortable. It was less manageable, but it was really awkward being called mommy when you were dressed like a boy. Not only that, but it reminded the older boys that they were still in semi-polite company. They seemed to forget this as soon as they saw there were no girls around. Not that Liddy minded, but it did get a little old after a while. 

At bedtime, Liddy saw Spot go into his room. When he caught her looking, he jerked his head, signaling for her to follow him in. As soon as she was inside, he said, “Don’t close the door. Don’t want anyone to get any ideas.” Liddy followed his instructions, leaving the door open and walking into the middle of the room. Spot had his back tuned to her. Stubbornly, she stayed silent. After a long moment, Spot tuned and looked at her. “You got the knife?” Liddy nodded, and drew it out. Spot looked conflicted, then said, “First things first. If youse gonna go out by yourself, you need to have this with ya at all times. Never leave it behind.” Liddy couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Spot Conlon, giving knife lessons? Warily, Liddy looked at Spot. He looked eager, and… wistful? Wa something going on that Liddy didn’t know about? She gathered her thoughts for a moment, then asked slowly, “Why are you doing this?” Spot looked at her straight in the eye before saying, “I don’t know.”


	16. Yay! Double update!

Liddy spent nearly an hour in Spot’s room, learning how to fight. Spot proclaimed cheerily that she had “da natural talent.” It was pitch black by the time she left. She climbed into bed and lay there, unable to sleep. 

Spot Conlon, the King of Brooklyn. Try as she could, she was unable to get him out of her head. He just scratched at the back of her brain constantly. He was always there whispering in her ear about this and that. She just couldn’t shake it. There was something about him that was just… irresistible. It was like a never ending puzzle. Liddy wanted to solve the mystery of Spot, but knew deep down that she probably never would. He was just distant. It was rare that she ever saw past the mask to his real self. 

The next morning, Liddy woke up to hollers in the streets. She jumped out of bed and dashed outside, hopping over boys that were crawling around on the floor looking for shoes. Spot, of course, was already outside. He surveyed the scene with dismay. It seemed that overnight, his newsies, fools that they were, had tracked down Morris Delancey and caught him. He rolled his eyes at the fierce devotion shown to Liddy by the rest of the newsies. He even saw a few ‘Hattan newsies sprinkled in. Morris was pretty much stuck. His face showed that he knew it, too. Spot allowed himself a brief smile before turning towards the stairs. Liddy was sprinting down the stairs, pulling on her vest. 

Spot grimaced, hating himself for putting her through this, even if it was for her own good. She nearly bowled him over, and he found himself catching her by the waist as she stalked with murderous purpose towards Delancey. She tried to pull free, but he held her tight. In a low breath, he whispered to her, “Don’t forget who you are.” 

Liddy grinned reassuringly at him, or at least he assumed that was what she was trying to do. It was more like a toothy grimace. He shook his head once, kissed her on the cheek tenderly, and waved his boys off. He backed up, and left a pathway for her. All of the boys had made a circle, with Delancey at the center. He stood in the middle, looking for a way out. Finding none, he looked Liddy defiantly. He couldn’t see the silvery line on her cheek, obviously. She prowled towards him and stopped when she was barely three feet away. Wisely, Morris didn’t move a muscle. Liddy looked at Spot. he was staring at her, his face impassive but his eyes alert. He was tapping his cane on the ground as if waiting to use it. 

Liddy turned back to Morris showing him the scar. He jumped back and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Liddy smiled and said, “Let’s play.”


	17. Chapter 17

Morris looked like he was going to wet his pants. Spot suppressed a grin, glad that someone had finally one-upped Delancey. Still he was nervous for Liddy. Leaning over to Ollie, he asked, “Did youse get a knife offa him?” Ollie rolled his eyes and murmured, “What do you think I am, stupid?” Spot punched Ollie in the shoulder gently, but turned back to the spectacle. He took his beloved cane out of his suspenders and tapped it on the ground. He was half nervous and half excited. If Liddy could beat this goon bad enough, they would leave her alone. Then she could go back to being a girl. Spot didn’t like it when Liddy was a boy. It made sorting through his emotions ten times harder. 

Liddy walked up into Morris’ face and looked him straight in the eye. She saw nothing but a coward that had an unfortunate taste for girls. She looked at him speculatively, and said a sweetly as you please, “So Morris, have I gotta deal for youse. Youse kiss my feet, and never cross me again, and I’ll have my boys here let you go.” More than one newsie snickered at this, and Spot held in some grudging admiration of his own. Thinking about it, it was the perfect plan, except for one tiny problem. Morris would never, ever agree. He laughed unpleasantly, and Liddy kept right on smiling. She stepped closer until she was basically chest to chest with him. Spot fought the jealous monster roaring in his own chest. Liddy reached up on tiptoe and placed her arms around his neck as if to kiss him. She made a half turn, and Spot saw a flash of silver. 

Liddy held the switchblade to Morris’ neck. He froze, and that was very smart of him. Spot laughed outright at this, and more than one boy turned to stare at him. Spot Conlon never laughed. His eyes were still on Liddy, though. Morris looked at her with pure hatred as she still smiled pleasantly at him. “I’m afraid I didn’t hear you right. Care to repeat your answer?” 

He smiled and said, “You’re not gonna use that on me.” Spot knew that was the best way to get Liddy to do something. She lifted the place from his neck and took a quick swipe at his shoulder. Not too deep, but enough to leave a little reminder. She returned the blade to his neck. 

Morris bent down slowly with the knife still at his neck. He must have seen something terrible in her eyes, because he didn’t contest it. Liddy stuck out her foot for him and he kissed the dirty leather quickly. Rising, he spat on her. Spot leaped forwards, and was pulled back by a well meaning ‘Hattan newsie. Liddy looked at him and said, “Shouldn’t do that, cuz I only promised I’d let you go. See?” she released him. “Now you’re free. But I didn’t promise you was safe. You have ten seconds. She waved open the circle of boys. Morris sprinted away and was gone in a flash. Spot came towards Liddy and smiled. Liddy couldn’t believe it. She was free.


	18. Chapter 18

Spot was still in awe of Liddy’s performance. Nobody had ever come close to humiliating the Delanceys so much. Of course, they would be back at some point. When Morris had kissed Liddy’s foot, Spot had had to duck behind Ollie laughing. He hadn’t laughed in forever. 

After Morris was gone, the newsies had paraded Liddy into the house. They had celebrated for nearly an hour before going to get papes. At the very end, Spot had stood up on a table and said in his most grandiose voice, “I guess you’re a real newsie now, so that means you’re Ice now.” All the boys had cheered at this and taken large puffs of their cigars. The atmosphere was as if Christmas had come early. Everyone liked seeing the Delanceys humiliated. 

Spot looked into the corner where Liddy-no, Ice- was sitting. Racetrack had his arm thrown carelessly around her shoulders and Rocky was busy braiding her hair. For the first time in a long while, she looked happy. Spot motioned all of the newsies out of the house to get their papes. Ice came last, and flushed bright red when she saw him staring at her. She picked up Rocky and put him on her back. Sprinting down the street in her boys outfit, she looked just like a newsie should. Spot followed at a more leisurely pace. Race and the rest of the ‘Hattan newsies split to go sell their papes. No matter how warm and cozy Spot felt, he still wouldn’t let ‘Hattan sell on his turf. 

Liddy sold papes on her own now with nobody following her. Now that she was a boy, she could be safe by herself. Of course, the birdies still watched from the rooftops, but that was normal for all newsies. When she saw a birdie she knew, she was always sure to wave, even if they couldn’t come and talk with her. Little Rocky had thrown a gigantic fit when he wasn’t allowed to sell with Ice, but she put her foot down. Not only did she need alone time, but there were some newsies that needed a cute face. She was not one of them. 

What she didn’t sell in papes, she made up in an afternoon job at Tibby’s. Ice was an excellent cook, and the owner of Tibby’s paid her ten cents an hour to cook for the customers. Ice enjoyed it, and newsies from all around the city came to see her while she worked. She was beloved by the whole city. 

Many rich people came to her specifically for the paper in the mornings, because she was a “proper young woman” aside from the boys clothes. Her years suffering through school were finally starting to pay off. Her patrons liked to talk with her about the workings of the world. Gentlemen liked to go on about the days of the Civil War, and Ice knew plenty about that. Enough so that she became a favorite of many old men who would give her a nickel or a dime instead of a penny for a pape. Yes, she was the Queen of New York.


	19. Chapter 19

One day when walking home with Jack Kelley from ‘Hattan, Ice sensed a presence following them, Slowly tapping Jack on the shoulder, she mouthed ‘behind us’ to him. He started to turn, but Ice stopped him. She had an idea. She could tell it was the Delanceys by the unpleasant aroma of fish that came from them. She motioned Jack into an alley. The goons were far enough behind that they wouldn’t see her plan. She snatched a skirt from a clothes line and put it on. She also threw on a ridiculously large hat to block her face.She motioned for Jack to change his vest and take of his hat. He did, and she pulled him into a doorway. He had his hands on the wall behind her head. Morris and Oscar turned down the alley. She put her hand on Jack’s cheek to block his face from their sight. He jumped, probably because her hands were so cold. 

Morris, not being able to see their faces, walked right past. As soon as they were out of sight, Ice ripped off her skirt and replaced it on the line. Jack did the same with the vest. He turned to her awkwardly, and his face morphed into one of suppressed laughter. Finally, he couldn’t hold it in longer. He busted out laughing, bending down and talking deep gasping breaths. Ice looked at herself in a shiny piece of metal. She really did look ridiculous, didn’t she? The hat was over the top. She started laughing too, but tried to be quiet so the Delanceys wouldn’t come back. 

She and Jack walked back to Brooklyn, the new friendship strengthened by their close encounter. Every time they looked at each other, they snickered and then looked away when they got strange looks from strangers. Ice had kept the hat as a souvenir, partially to remember the day and partially to prove her story. Jack dropped her off at the house, and walked away, still shaking with laughter. Ice composed herself before knocking on the door. Bulldog opened the window above her and looked down at her. She hadn’t seen him in a week because he was off spending time in the Bronx with friends. He looked down at her and looked at her suspiciously. Of course. He hadn’t been here when she became Ice. He asked nervously, “Who’s there?” Ice swept off her cap and her hair came tumbling down around her shoulders. He smiled and shouted, “Liddy!” 

Bulldog came down the fire escape and launched himself into her arms. She hugged him and then said, “It’s great seeing you! And you came on a good day. I have the story of a lifetime for you.” She produced the hat. Bulldog’s face broke out into a smile. He looked at her face wonderingly and traced her scar. She grinned but it was twisted. Somehow sensing her anger, he said wonderingly, “It’s makes you even more pretty, Mommy.”


	20. Chapter 20

That night, Ice told her story to nearly half of Brooklyn. Her storytelling skills had become famous all over the city. She had already been through Cinderella, Snow White, and Sleeping Beauty. Old and young loved them. They had grown up as orphans, and had never known the stories. Today, though, it was the story about her near miss with Delancey. She left out the part where it looked like she was kissing Jack. Instead, they were just talking quietly in the entrance. She wasn’t trying to hide anything, but she imagined that Spot wouldn’t like to hear about it. In fact, he would probably go and rip off Jack’s head. 

Ice didn’t know what was up with Spot, but he had become more protective after she was hurt. He acted like an older brother. She didn’t know what to make of it. He was very handsome after all. Aargh! Who was this girl invading her brain? She had thought it often, but suppressed it the same number of times. 

Spot was handsome indeed. His eyes appeared to search her very soul. But it was what was underneath all of it that intrigued her. Under the hardened, bitter appearance, there was something special about him. He was just an injured bird. His life wasn’t easy, and it showed once one got past his defense. He needed someone to love him, as he had probably never been loved in his life. 

And for better or for worse, Ice Walsh was in love with the King of Brooklyn.


	21. Chapter 21

It was Ice’s birthday. She hadn’t told anyone except Bulldog, but she had sworn him to silence. She didn’t need a bunch of boys with no money getting her birthday presents. So she was not expecting anything when she walked down the stairs, Rocky clinging to her skirt and Bulldog trailing behind her. Suddenly, someone whistled. As Ice stepped into the main room, boys jumped on her, shouting ‘Happy Birthday.’ Ice directed a glare at Bulldog, who seemed unfazed. She then looked for Spot, but he was nowhere to be seen. 

The boys led her down into the street. She smiled and played along, but was internally irked, to say the least. There was a reason she didn’t want to celebrate her birthday. Thankfully, no presents were forthcoming. They went along with the day as if it was normal. Most boys did nothing more than yell ‘Happy Birthday’ when they passed her. The birdies waved from the rooftops. All in all, it was a pretty good birthday so far. 

That night, Ice unbound her chest and changed into her girl clothes. She walked up to the roof and snuck down the fire escape. Everyone was eating, so she figured they wouldn’t miss her if she went down to the docks for an hour. Then she could come back and grimace through her party. But she needed time alone.

She walked quietly to the docks and started climbing up to Spot’s throne. It was actually a difficult climb as it was just a bunch of boxes stacked on each other. She pulled herself up to the top, and let out a long breath. But there was already someone there.


	22. Chapter 22

Spot jumped on Ice and covered her mouth. She screamed into his hand for a moment before finally noticing who it was. She stopped and shoved his hand away. Standing up, she shouted, “What do you think you’re doing, Conlon?” Wiping her face and spitting over the edge, she slowed her heart down. She sat again next to Spot. He grinned apologetically and offered a puff of his cigar. She took it gratefully and leaned back against the other crates. 

After a moment, Spot took back his cigar. He started making smoke rings. Show off. Ice closed her eyes and enjoyed the breeze. It was only just starting to cool off for the winter. 

Spot stared at her, now that her eyes were closed. She really was beautiful. The scar on her cheek shone like silver in the moonlight. If her didn’t think she would reject him, he would ask her to be his girl. But he knew she was far too headstrong to let herself be dominated by a man. He shook his head and, with difficulty, tore his gaze away from her. 

When the church bells signaled seven o’clock, Ice got up slowly, wincing at her sore muscles. Spot looked up as she stood, and she swore he looked wistful. He stood too and held his elbow out to her. She took it slowly and walked down the mountain of crates together. They looked like a scene right out of a movie. 

They walked back in the same way, taking their sweet tome and stealing glances at each other. When they reached the lodging house, Spot turned to face her. He was completely torn, and a little nervous. She stepped nearer to him, and smiled softly. He reached up and pulled off his hat. Ice smiled even more and put her hand on his arm. He leaned down and she tilted her face up, their lips meeting in a long awaited kiss. Spot held Ice close as he had been wanting to do forever. Above them, newsies spilled out of the window, cheering and whistling. Ice laughed against Spot’s lips and pulled him inside. He didn’t stop kissing her until the first boys came spilling down the narrow staircase.

Spot was happier than he had been in a long time. He had a girl, a family, and the best friends he could ever imagine. Ice was happy too. She had a boyfriend and a family, which was a whole new experience for her. It was the best birthday ever. 

But like all good things, it couldn’t last.


End file.
